


Just Another Night

by genderneutralnoun



Series: Assorted Lucirobin Stuff [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Clitoral Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Lewff, Masturbating to Unconscious Partner, Masturbation, PWP, Sleepy Gays, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, arguing over which one is cuter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun
Summary: Lucina and her wife Robin enjoy a healthy sex life. Lots of sappiness and fluff with the smut.





	Just Another Night

Lucina would never admit it, but more than anything else, she loved to touch Robin.

She loved to pleasure her. Loved to drive the smaller girl crazy with her hands and lips, loved to kiss the tactician’s breath away and steal sounds from her by pressing in just the right places. Lucina loved to find out how her wife would react to new tricks she’d thought of, new places to touch; she loved it even more when Robin came up with those ideas, when she would listen carefully to the blonde’s stuttered preposition and then try it out herself, and they’d spend a happy few days eagerly anticipating the next chance they got to practice.

That night wasn’t one of those times; it was simply what they always did before going to sleep. Lucina slid in behind where Robin was laid on her side, drowsing a little since she’d been waiting. “Sorry I’m late, love,” the princess said as she wrapped both arms around the smaller girl’s front, holding her tight against her chest.

“It’s alright.” Robin sighed breathily as Lucina’s hand traveled over her stomach and downwards, pulling up the simple nightgown the blonde wore and smiling when she found no other garments to impede her progress. She rested her palm gently on the tactician’s warm mound and began to press kisses into Robin’s neck and shoulders, tilting up and nibbling her jaw briefly to earn a squeal of delight. Her other hand went up to cup the breast closest to the mattress through the fabric of the blonde’s gown, sighing happily as she felt the smaller girl press herself harder into her palm. “Ah, Lucina…”

Lucina licked at her lover’s neck again as she began to massage with both hands, the one curled around her breast squeezing and pressing in alternating movements while the other stroked blonde curls, drawing needy purrs out of the girl beside her. Robin closed her eyes in bliss, moaning softly as Lucina’s warm arms enveloped her.

“Tell me when you want it further,” the bluette murmured into the smaller girl’s ear before kissing just below it, stealing a gasp from her. Robin whined as Lucina moved her lips down her neck, gently sucking on occasion, then biting down hard enough to leave a mark, making the blonde squeal softly.

“P-please, touch me…” Lucina kept up her gentle rain of kisses as she slid her thumb into already warm and wet folds, searching for her lover’s clit and circling it affectionately when she found it. “L-Luci, nah, ah…”

“Mm, you’re so cute,” the princess whispered, pressing her hips closer to Robin’s as she pleasured her wife. “Robin, hmm…”

The tactician shuddered gently. “In m-me, please?”

_ That was fast. _ “Of course, love.” Lucina put her fore and middle finger in after her thumb, and left her lover’s clitoris as she entered her, moaning with the smaller girl at how slick she was already, how easy it was to slide two fingers deep inside…

Lucina thought she took it slow, but it wasn’t very long before her fingertips brushed something that made Robin gasp; something familiar. Even with how aroused she was, the blonde was small and easy for the bluette to reach, easy for her to fill up; which was exactly what she did as she kissed Robin’s chest and neck and massaged the shorter’s girls g-spot until she was squealing her name again, tightening around Lucina’s fingers before the tension left her body like water down a drain and she drenched the princess’s hand with pleasure.

With a soft moan, the bluette dragged her hand up and began to lick at it, savoring all the precious drops she’d stolen from her lover. When she had finished, she glanced back to Robin for a surprise.

“Oh, wow,” Lucina breathed. The smaller girl had fallen asleep almost immediately after coming, and the face she made now, with her mouth slightly agape and her face free of her usual worry lines, was nothing short of adorable. The princess shifted uncomfortably as the sight sent heat to her face and between her thighs. Oh, how she wanted to go in for another kiss, wanted to touch her again… 

_ Stop that,  _ Lucina chastised herself.  _ She’s been working hard all day, she needs to sleep…  _

But the feeling wouldn’t go away on its own, and Lucina knew she’d sleep badly like this. Even though Robin often returned the favor in the morning if she fell asleep before she could initially, it would be too late by then. 

Blushing furiously, Lucina slid her pants off, then her underwear, shifting over on the bed so she could keep a good view of Robin while she masturbated. With a sigh, she sat up, angling her hips so she could get the best range of motion. Eyes still on the face of her sleeping wife, she put her left hand to her mouth as the other slid into already warm and wet folds, stifling a groan as she pressed down on her clit.

“Mm, Robin…” Lucina tried to stay quiet, but it was hard, being able to see her lover in front of her, draped beautifully across their bed in the picture of pleasure. She found her eyes drawn to Robin’s splayed legs and what lay between them, and her chest tightened as she dug her fingers into herself, trying to touch herself in the ways she knew the tactician would tend to do. 

When she gauged she was ready, she slid her middle finger in, moaning softly and leaning back as she eased into herself. The princess pulled her hand from her mouth and dipped her fingertips in her wetness briefly, before bringing them back up to lick at. Trying to be quiet didn’t help as she tightened around her finger, gasping at the suddenness of her orgasm coming on. She whined Robin’s name as she came, nearly losing her grip and tumbling off the side of the bed as she drenched the sheets below with pleasure.

When her breathing returned to normal and her vision came back into focus, it was to see Robin’s eyes open, a grin on the smaller girl’s lips as she watched the finale of what just took place next to her. “R-Robin!” Lucina nearly yelped, hastily pulling her hand away from her centre. “You should really be sleeping, I’m-”

“It’s alright, Luci.” Robin slid over to her wife, putting her hand on the taller girl’s stomach and smiling lopsidedly up at her. “If you needed to be satisfied, you could have just asked…”

“I didn’t want to wake you… I’m sorry.”

“Well, what’s done is done.” Robin put a hand around her wife and pulled her closer. “Now, would you like to let me… clean up… for you?”

Lucina’s face instantly turned several shades darker. “U-um, if you w-want to.”

The princess followed her lover’s gentle tugs to settle down closer to the middle of the bed, and Robin brought the bluette’s still-damp hand up to her mouth first, lapping delicately in a way she knew always turned Lucina on like a switch. Sure enough, as her hands traveled down from her wife’s stomach, they found her folds slick and anxious.

When the tactician finished there, she crawled forward and bent down, kissing first at where the inside of the princess’s thighs were still wet with pleasure, licking and sucking and getting gradually faster the further down she went. When she slid her tongue into Lucina’s wet heat, the taller girl moaned in satisfaction, both at the sensation and not having to hold herself back anymore. Robin lapped at her pleasure calmly but lovingly, bringing her hands up to tug at Lucina’s shirt in a question, which the bluette answered by tugging it off the least awkwardly that she could with the very distracting sensation of Robin’s tongue on her. The tactician purred as Lucina unhooked her bra for her, since the princess hadn’t gotten into her pajamas yet, and crept her hands up to play with her wife’s chest as she licked deeper, stealing more sounds from the taller girl as she went. “A-ah, Robin, mm-hm…”

“You’re always telling me how cute I am,” Robin said with a soft growl, enjoying how warm her lover’s cheeks were as she raised a hand to feel them, “but you’re awfully cute, too. Cuter than me, I daresay.”

“Aah, that’s, that’s not…” The tactician chuckled as Lucina tried to protest even through her daze. “You’re still… mmn, R-Robin…”

“Hee-hee, even you can’t deny it,” Robin purred. “Now, if I just…” Lucina groaned as Robin buried her face further into her, interspersing licks and kisses with rougher sucking and the occasional nibble on her wife’s clit. 

When she lapped at the spot just above Lucina’s entrance, the taller girl arched her back in pleasure, hissing out her lover’s name. “Aah, oh,  _ Robin _ !”

Robin quietly licked up the fluid that rushed from the princess, only touching the spots that would actually become a stain hazard if left wet so as to not get Lucina any more worked up. The bluette gasped for breath, her chest rising and falling steadily slower until she recomposed herself. Lucina sat up, her eyes already sparkling. “Now it’s my turn,” she said excitedly.

Robin blinked. “Uh, you don't have to-”

“But I  _ want  _ to,” Lucina crooned, and the tactician found herself faced with the same pleading eyes she had used more than enough times on the taller girl. Lucina wasn't quite as good at getting her bottom lip to quiver, but it always worked, nonetheless.

Robin laid back onto the pillows as she spread her legs apart, effectively swapping places with her wife. Lucina brought her hands down to pull apart the smaller girl’s lower lips, sighing happily at what she found there. “I knew it; you're soaked,” she hummed triumphantly. The smaller girl moaned sweetly as her lover licked into her, wriggling into a better position as she pressed her back against the mattress. Lucina sucked gently on Robin’s clit, making the blonde’s hips buck forward in intense pleasure. With a soft growl, the princess put her hands on the side of Robin’s thighs, pinning the tactician down underneath her. The smaller girl whined in response to this, and brought her hands down to sink them into Lucina’s soft blue hair, tugging weakly at her head to guide her lover’s lips to where she needed it the most. 

“Aah, ah, Lucina, hm!” Robin whimpered, wriggling reactively against the taller girl’s touch as best she could with her hands on her. “Hah-aah, oh, Lucina, p-please don't stop-  _ Lucina _ !” The shorter girl squirmed as Lucina dug her lower front teeth into her clitoris, her back arching as she squealed her wife’s name. “Mm-mn, L-Lucina!”

The princess pulled away as the blonde came, feeling a thrill down her back when Robin squirted briefly as she wet the bed with her pleasure. Lucina cleaned her up much as she had done to her before sliding up and watching the smaller girl’s face as she panted, trembling gently until her body finally calmed down. 

“I'll say it,” Lucina said smugly. “You, love, are completely, absolutely, one-hundred-percent cuter than me.”

“W-waiting till I can’t argue b-back, huh?” Robin took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she felt sleep tug at her again. “I’ll g-get you back for this… in… the morning, mmn.” 

Lucina chuckled as her wife trailed off, falling asleep just as quickly and completely as she had earlier. Then she yawned, and joining her love in sleep seemed like a pretty good idea right then, one which she executed right away.


End file.
